O feitiço
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Os 12 cavaleiros estão na casa de Camus, entediados. Resolvem assistir um Show de Mágica. Milo diz que não dará certo, mas a magia funciona. Quando esta ia ser desfeita, a energia cai  deixando todos numa situação complicada. Como sairão dessa?
1. Capítulo I: Enfeitiçando e andando

**Saint Seiya não me pertence**

●

**O FEITIÇO**

**CAPÍTULO I**

●

O final do verão aproximava-se vagarosamente. Um silêncio obtuso pairava sobre o Santuário. Os 12 cavaleiros que lá residiam não encontravam mais meios para distrair-se.

- Vou assistir TV – Pensou Camus. – Ando tão ocioso. Preciso fazer algo! Academia, aulas de xadrez ou até mesmo um emprego!

- Diga lá, Camus! – Berrou alguém.

- Milo, você é tão sutil quanto um elefante – Reclamou Camus, que se assustou.

- Que tá fazendo de bom?

- Jogando pingue-pongue – Ironizou Camus, já que estava com a TV ligada.

- Bobo – Riu Milo.

- Olá!

- Virou casa da Mãe Joana aqui, então? – Camus arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Amigo simpático – Debochou o homem que chegara.

- Diga Shaka, que fazes aqui?

- Eu nada. Coincidência do destino, eu acho.

- Oi! – Berrou mais um.

- Será possível? Tá escrito "Festa" ali na porta de minha casa? – Esbravejou Camus.

- Antipático! Eu, Máscara da Morte, senti o cosmo de vocês e vim pra cá.

- Não precisava da frescura de se apresentar. Sabemos quem é você – Disse Milo.

- Mas os leitores não. Enfim... Que fazem aqui?

- De acordo com o Camus, jogando pingue-pongue – Brincou Milo.

- Eu desisto. Vou tomar água, com licença – Disse Camus, com sua casa cheia.

- Haha! Demorei mas cheguei! A culpa é do meu nervo _asiático._

- Cala boca Aiolos! – Disseram todos.

- Oi Shaka, Milo, MDM, Camus na cozinha e Aioria!

- Mas ele não está aqui.

- Não, mas vem vindo. Eu o vi subir – Informou Aiolos.

- Falando de mim?

- Oho! Olá, maninho! – Disse Aiolos.

- Que vocês... – Começou Aioria.

- Estão fazendo aqui? Nada.

- Tá tendo festa aqui? – Perguntou Aldebaran, chegando com Mu e Saga.

- Gente, quando homem num lugar só – Completou Afrodite, chegando também, com Shura.

- Mas que monte de gente é esse aqui, hem?

- Ah, entre, caro Dohko. – Alguém sugeriu.

- Que vamos fazer?

- Eu IA assistir TV – Resmungou Camus.

- Boa idéia! Ta passando o show de um mágico! – Sugeriu Aiolos.

- Magia? Só com David Copperfield – Esnobou Milo. – Essa mágica não vai funcionar!

- Qual é, qual é! Vamos assistir!

A casa estava abarrotada com todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Não que a casa de Camus fosse pequena, mas 12 era gente demais para um único cômodo. Sem nada para fazer, ligaram a TV no show – por sorte ainda no começo.

- E agora ponham as duas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados no topo da cabeça, por favor – Pediu o Mágico. – Quando eu contar até 3, suas mãos não sairão daí! É 1! É 2! É 3! – Disse o Mágico, estalando os dedos.

- Não funcio... – Disse Milo, tentando desgrudar os dedos e a mão da cabeça. – Ah meu Zeus, acho que deu certo sim!

- Viu! Disse que não ia funcionar! – Comemorou MDM.

- Bom, agora vamos ouvir pra que a mágica se desfaça. Essa posição é desagradável.

-... E no 3 suas mãos sairão da cabeça! É 1! É 2! É...

ZUUUM! – Era o som da energia caindo. Uma fumaça provinha da cozinha, onde a geladeira havia queimado, desligando a força da casa.

- AI MEU ZEUS! E AGORA? A MÁGICA TA AQUI AINDA! – Disse Milo, desesperado, chacoalhando os braços.

●

**ESPERO QUE ****gostem dessa fic! XD É curtinha, talvez acabe no Cap. II! Aguardem!**

**Mas e agora? Milo zombou da mágica, no entanto esta deu certo. Mas, no momento final, a energia acabou. Como desfazer essa loucura, então?**


	2. Capítulo II: Muito barulho por Mágica

**O FEITIÇO**

**CAPÍTULO II – "Muito barulho por **_**Mágica**_**"**

●

O pânico era generalizado. A mágica dera certo, ao contrário do que Milo disse. Entretanto, a casa estava mergulhada no breu, assim como todos estavam enfeitiçados.

- Calma pessoal – Gritou alguém em meio aos murmúrios. – É como diria Charles Darwin...

- CALA A BOCA AIOLOS! – Todos berraram.

- Vocês são delicados como a seda – Disse Aiolos, bravo e irônico.

- Precisamos de uma solução. Eu sei que a posição das mãos é desconfortável, mas precisamos de uma saída. Devemos pensar... – Proclamou Camus, ponderado.

- Concordo! Eu sinto que, com essa mágica, estou em meus últimos dias! – Disse Afrodite, dramático, sentando-se no sofá.

- Oba, então você tá em promoção? – Indagou Aioria.

- Minha pressão está caindo... – Proferiu Mu.

- Onde? – Disse Aiolos, se agachando.

- Credo, tá braba hoje hem? Pérola atrás de pérola! – Disse Máscara da Morte. – Vocês são muito frescos. Tanto drama por uma magiazinha podre. A gente tem que ser macho!

- Você tá mais pra chupa-cabra macho – Ironizou Aldebaran.

- Outra vez? Não tem amor nos dentes, não é mesmo? – Ameaçou MDM ao olhar fulminantemente para Aldebaran, que ria.

- Pessoal! É como diria Mahatma Gandhi... – Começou Aiolos.

- Pô! Outra vez? Não dá! Daqui a pouco temos que abatê-lo a tiros – Disse Shaka, calado até o momento.

- Até _ta_tu, Shaka? – Disse Aiolos, decepcionado.

- Tá feia a situação hoje! Nunca vi tanta abobrinha podre junta! Sai, sai, sai! – Disse Camus, bravo, ao abrir espaço para andar. – Eu vou achar uma solução.

Todos se alvoroçaram. Assentiram que iriam juntos em busca da reversão da mágica. Acharam prudente ir até o estúdio onde o mágico apresentou-se.

Após muito tempo, embarcaram no avião. Afinal, a produtora estava em outra cidade grega. No avião, chamaram a atenção por estarem com as mãos na cabeça.

- Você não acha esses homens meio excêntricos? Que horror! Seriam hippies? – Indagou uma mulher ao seu marido. – Ou uma nova seita?

- Que é isso? Eu sentei num urubu de pelúcia... Que bizarro – Riu Mu, sentado com Shaka.

- Pela última vez, Aiolos, não existem golfinhos naquela cidade – Tentava Shura explicar a Aiolos.

- Claro que tem! Não seja burro! Golfinhos são e sempre serão aves coloridas!

Após uma hora, o avião está em silêncio, com todos dormindo – exceto Aiolos.

- Shura? Shurinha? Você morreu? Se você morreu, conta pra mim!

- Aiolos – Disse Shura, em tom exaltado, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu estou dormindo! Hunf!

Meia hora, mais ou menos, e os cavaleiros já estavam em terra firme denovo. Tomaram um ônibus e foram para a produtora.

Não seu certo, pois acabaram chegando num estúdio de filmes pornográficos.

Tentando mais umas duas vezes, chegaram ao tal estúdio do mágico.

Lá, encontraram o mágico. Alvoroço mais uma vez. Logo, o mágico diz que não era exatamente uma mágica...

- Era ilusão de palco! Isso é tudo da mente de vocês.

- Eczatamente! Isso non ecziste! – Disse alguém intrometido, passando lá atrás.

- É o apoio de elenco, deixem pra lá.

- Mas é verdade! – Continuou o ser intrometido. – É questão psicológica!

- Como o do Pequeno Príncipe? Porque teve uma vez que ele disse... – Soltou Aiolos.

- Agora você não escapa! – Disse Saga ao correr atrás do sagitariano. – Vem aqui!

- Ei, e se for mentira? Às vezes estamos em Jogos Mortais e querem que cerremos nossas mãos! – Fantasiou Aioria.

- Já ta parecendo o irmão – Disse MDM ao cotovelar a cabeça de Aioria.

- Bom... Então, no três vocês soltarão as mãos – Começou o mágico, dando-se por vencido. – UM! DOIS! E... TRÊS!

Imediatamente, as mãos de todos se soltaram. Aliviados, começaram a comemorar. Depois de alguns minutos de algazarra, foram expulsos do estúdio, mandados para fora por 4 seguranças-armário.

- Ai! Esses seguranças brutos! Parecem uns armários! – Disse MDM dolorido.

- Que Mário? – Indagou Mu ingenuamente, pois não escutou a parte da "arma"...

- Aquele que... – Começou Saga.

- Shhh! – Disse Aldebaran ao tapar a boca do amigo. – Poupe Mu disso...

Então rumaram para o aeroporto.

- Sai daí minha senhora! – Disse MDM brutamente, querendo passar na calçada.

- Seu grosso! Desavergonhado! – Disse a senhora, ao dar-lhe uma surra com uma bolsa que parecia de aço.

Depois de tanto, embarcaram no avião. Voltaram para o Santuário. Lá, comentavam sobre a viagem, animados.

- Gente, gente! Eu tenho uma mágica! – Disse Aiolos ao parar todos os outros cavaleiros.

- CALA A BOCA AIOLOS!

**FIM!**

●

**ESPERO QUE tenham gostado! xD**

**Mas não estava muito inspirado, então dêem um desconto! xP**


End file.
